Mission On Dromund Vaas (SW Legends)
Dromund Vaas Six Weeks After The Confrontation On Corusant The old Gulley jumper had finally made it to the coordinates of the supposed Dromund Vaas but to their disappointment Saber was right a blackhole was where Dromund Vaas was supposed to be. The four of them (Including U8) sat just staring at the blackhole thinking their journey was over here but Saber refused to give up. Reed spoke "We should try for the nearest planet but we cannot head to planets that are hostile like Vong or The Killiik homeworld, we could try for Csilla but the jumper might not even make it to their." U8 suggested A planet but Barry dismissed it as well. Saber said nothing concentrating on a meteor which appeared not to be sucking into the void. In fact he noticed that none of the meteors where entering the Void but their instruments where telling them that they should. Saber closed his eyes and opened himself to the force. Both the light and dark filled him but Saber kept both in check as his anger and times got ahold of him thanks to His supposed Brother Athan Nightkept aka Rain brainwashed him. Saber felt the dark side in the void but not like it should be it. It was like if that Dromund Vaas still stood there. Suddenly the answer hit Saber and he took the controls of the jumper. He sent it into a dive toward the Void causing the Jumper to start creaking. Reed swore in Huttese and said "I trust you in all but we heading for a blackhole and not all of us have the fore to keep us safe!" Saber could feel his anxiety as well as Barry's. U8 was letting squels as he was flung around in the hallway as Saber sent the gulley jumper into a barrel roll to keep her from missing a asteroid. They entered the hole and Saber himself half expect the ship to break apart instead did the opposite. They looks out the cockpit to find theme leaves about to enter the atmosphere of a planet. Barry whooped with joy and said "Dromund Vaas we made it!" But there happiness was short lived as they entered the atmosphere the engines have way and the gulley jumper began to crash. Saber tried to keep her steady as they got out of the atmosphere and through the cloud cover with a city waiting to meet them. Saber banked hard to avoid a skyscraper. He saw a landing platform and tried to set the jumper down there but it turned into a crash. The ship crashed and skidded right into a dura steel docking door where it came to rest. They exited and saber ws going to say something like any landing you can walk away from is a good one when Reed ran over to some bins and vomited out his ration pack from lunch early. When he was done they retrieved out into the city to discover it barred. They found nobodies but Saber found something else here. He found a Lightsaber mark through a door which proved that once the Forgotten War was over Till had executed everyone here none Sith to leave behind no evidence. Saber and his crew strode toward the main Temple that still radiated Dark side energy. Saber entered the temple first with extreme caution remember the different reports like Zatt Farr witnessing Granta Omega being controlled by Darth Bane, How Cane Cin once was under the supposed influence of Naga Shadow, and How Rehendonox and Natalie witnessed Emperor Vitiate supposed return. He founded the dark side strong but not strong enough for a Sith Lord to be here. They slowly proceed till they found The Archives. He remembered How Malcore took pride in it as he walked past different shelves. U8 founded his way toward a Computer and plugged himself into find it mostly erased but he new a trick or too. After six hours of U8s continually search he finally got back most of the data. He ran through a list showing of names of different Operations that involved people like Darth Mesmir,Darth Malcore,Darth Xenolant,Darth Ronaletor that where form aids to rain and then Minor Dark Lords like Lord Xeras,Lord Note,Lord Bet,Lord Psycho,Lord Clench till he found operation:Future. Saber scrolled through it and founded out that Project future was where Darth Virus a Sith Lord who had download his mind into a computer created a algorithm where it would predict the future of how to rule a successful empire and finally defeat the Jedi once and for all. It explained things that Saber thought was impossible for a computer to now till he found TerrorKnight initiative. He read through it which said the terror knight initiative was a plan that led to the kidnapping of Derek Nexus as baby. He was raised in the dark side and was slowly raised by Till lovingly and caring in the dark side taught him stuff from the day up. Derek had been brought up in rage as his best friend In the academy was killed right in front of him by the leader of it and Derek had killed him. Derek began to show deep hatred in him and was able to kill certain key,people and win battles for the Covenant Of The Dark side. Derek was to infiltrate his fathers team and led to make them believe he was one of them till he could kill his father. Derek had even killed Rain to length their plans. But what disturbed Saber even more is that the algorithm was so complicated that it seemed almost alive. Suddenly A voice started saying from the computer "Finally out the pieces together Jedi?" Saber realized that Virus was the algorithm and he planned it out. Virus spoke again "Well to bad, your game is over Jedi." Suddenly a battalion of HK-51 droids enter and they open fire on the Group. Saber blocks a couple of bolts but soon the group starts to get over whelmed. Saber yells "Hold on to something!" He then begins to cut a circle around the group while Reed keeps the droids back for a few moments. Saber finishes cutting through the floor and then they fall through the hole. Saber lands on his feet but Reed,Barry, and U8 aren't so lucky. After a few minutes they all are back up on their feet and running. Saber notices the droids had fallen back but why Saber doesn't know. As they pass different hallways he notices a droid like figure is in one of the hallways and killing at least ten HK-51 droids barely making a Sound. Saber so quickly passes it he can barely comprehend it. Saber backsteps to look again the droids and the figure where gone. Saber shakes his head think it was a trick of the light. They make it out of the temple when it explodes along with a couple of other skyscrapers. In fact the whole city seems on fire while Saber and the others rush into the loading bay. They enter the Gulley Jumper as the whole city explodes in a fiery explosion. Reed pilots the ship into the atmosphere when he remembers that they where all out of fuel when they hit Dromund Vaas. He yells out "We will never make it to Csilla much less Dantioone with no fuel---." Barry cuts him off"What do you mean we have tons of fuel?" Reed puts it on autopilot and entered the cargo hold to find five new barrels of Fuel there which U8 starts filling up. Barry just shrugs at Reed but Saber suspects that the barrels where from that mysterious Digure from before. Reed sets course for Csilla which is the homeworld of The New Chiss Ascendary a ally to the Systematic ;and after one day they make it and then take a transport to Dantioone to report the disturbing findings on Dromund Vaas and Hoth. Return To Dantioone Seven Weeks After the Confrontation On Corusant Saber trotted down the Transport followed by Reed, Barry, and U8. Saber couldn't help a grin when Zoe came running to him and then embraced him. She then slapped Saber across the face and said "Next time call you Nerfherder." Saber chuckled and said "I'll try to remember but ever since that Idiot crashed the ship into a wall I have been forgetting things." Zoe started chuckling as well then they kissed. Reed and Barry pasted them and walked up to Supreme Commander Yosis Pike. They saluted him and said"Sorry Sir we missed contacting you but we where caught up on either Hoth or Dromund Vaas." Yosis got a puzzled look and said"What where you doing on Dromund Vaas." Barry spoke "Well sir it's a long story." Yosis replied "Oh really, well I'm sure the chancellor and I love to here at 0800 tomorrow." Saber spoke then to Yosis "I'll tell you everything then as well Yosis but for now I need time to be with my family." Yosis seemed to accept that and said"Very well and Tillman you are now a member of Krayt squad along with Sergeant Knott and others." Reed seemed to flow with delight and then the two of them left to see Kamasossk and Siphon who had also come to welcome them. Natalie soon entered as well with Kyle,Terra ,Adam, and Baby Ion. Ion giggled and cooed at Saber I delight at seeing his Grandfather. Saber embraced Natalie as well and then nodded toward Adam. They all took a speeder back to The Families House on one of the many skyscrapers. They exited to find a couple family friends there which where Kyl,Victoria,Katie,Eve,B3e-eT1e,HK-24,BX-233, and others. Saber was surprised to see Tobias there as well and he walked up to him and they exchanged words and Tobias said "Master Nexus good to see you well." Saber looked took back as said "And you Tobias you seem..different." Tobias nodded and then told him of the events what happened with Damien Conic. Saber took his shoulder and said"We can't save every life Tobias you learned that today, but what we can do is carry their memories with us I see a great future ahead for you Tobias and I would proudly fight alongside you again." Tobias seemed to accept this and then two of them joined the welcome back party with the rest. Saber noticed how much he missed the funny things of his mixed up family: Like how Kyle and Adam would try to out do each other in proving their manhoods, How Saber would pull a hilarious face for Ion and would get a giggle from him, and how HK and U8 would bicker off to the side and things like that. Saber would miss Cole and Derek but as of now he would remember to live every moment to the fullest with his family and not even Exodus could take that away from him. Category:Battles